


soft.

by awfullyloud



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, in bed bein soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfullyloud/pseuds/awfullyloud
Summary: david thinks matteo's hair is soft. matteo disagrees.





	soft.

“I don’t know how to explain it, it’s just… soft, I guess?” 

Matteo rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you think it’s soft. Look at it, it’s all straggly and messy.” He smiles, gesturing towards the mop of hair that swoops slightly over his eye. 

“But it’s soft!” David protests, reaching out to brush his thumb over Matteo’s cheekbone, letting his fingers trail towards Matteo’s hair. 

Matteo moves his left arm to curl under his pillow, cradling his head with the pillow. His right hand slides along David’s left arm, letting his fingers dance over the bare skin. 

“Do you know what you’re doing tomorrow?” David asks. Matteo takes a moment to think, shifting his body forward to be closer to the brunet. He rubs his nose against David’s, and cracks a smile, closing his eyes to try and savour the image of David’s slightly-curly-but-more-wavy hair. 

“Uh… no,” Matteo shrugs eventually. “I want to stay in bed with you all day.” He whispers, taking David’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

“I’m sensing a ‘however’.” They chuckle, and David snakes an arm around Matteo’s waist. David waits on Matteo to elaborate, but he doesn’t immediately. Instead, he closes his eye and nuzzles David’s cheek, inhaling deeply.

“It feels like I’m falling back into that hole again.” Matteo pulls his head back from where he’s had it buried in David’s neck. “You know, I used to sleep for 15 hours, I wouldn’t shower for 4 days and I couldn’t even change my clothes when I was having a bad day.” David nods. He knows the feeling. 

“When I had bad days, I used to make myself as busy as possible. I thought that if I could just keep busy then I wouldn’t be able to think about how bad I was feeling.”  
“What happened if you couldn’t keep busy?” Matteo asks, his eyes shining with curiosity. 

“When everything seems fine on the outside, it’s easy to pretend everything is fine on the inside. Outside, you’re smiling, laughing, joking, but on the inside, it’s like there’s an insatiable pit of fiery hell—”

Matteo snorts. “Poetic.”

“Shut up and let me finish, you dork,” David laughs, half-heartedly shoving Matteo’s arm. “All the shit going on inside your head manifests itself in this chronic exhaustion that’s so overbearing, so it’s easier to think about what’s coming, instead of what’s happening right now.”

Matteo takes a minute to soak in the newfound information, and he moves to kiss David. “So what do you think is coming next?” Matteo asks. David rolls his eyes fondly, but leans forward and kisses him again. 

As they kiss, David moves his hand to nestle at the nape of Matteo’s neck, playing with the strands of hair. He pulls away, whispering “This.”

A beat passes where they’re both silent. They lie next to each other, breathing in the warmth that the other brings. David is the first to break the silence, leaning back to properly look at Matteo. His hand doesn’t move from Matteo’s hair. “Your hair is so soft.” 

“It’s not!” He protests, but despite himself, he kisses David again. He can’t seem to stop himself now after holding back so much. He’d wanted to kiss him that day on the bus, that same day in the shared flat, that same day he’d shown Matteo his sketchbook. There had been many times. Now he doesn’t have to hold himself back. 

So he doesn’t.

He buries his face deeper into the crook of his neck and David presses a kiss to the top of his head. It’s a small gesture, barely noticeable. But Matteo is hyperaware of these kinds of sensations and returns the gesture by taking David’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

David laughs, pulling Matteo impossibly closer. There’s barely any space between them now, as their foreheads rest against each other’s, but Matteo wants to speak, so he lowers his voice to below a whisper.

“I’m so glad you were on the streetcar that day.”

“So that you didn’t have to buy a ticket?” 

Matteo laughs. “Yeah. But I had wanted to talk to you since that first day at school, and I had no idea how to. And then you were on the streetcar, so you gave me the excuse to talk to you. And you bullshitted your way through an excuse to that conductor just so that he’d be distracted long enough to get to my stop. I realised that day that I really liked you.”

“Aw, that’s so gay,” David teases. Matteo nods. 

“Yep. You love it,” he teases back, and he leans forward to kiss him. When he pulls back, he gently cards his fingers through David’s waves-but-also-curls. “Your hair is soft, too.”

“Oh my God, are we going to keep having this argument?”

“I guess we are,” Matteo replies, smiling as David nuzzles closer.


End file.
